


Then Comes Marriage

by tale_to_tell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Gabriel (Supernatural), Brotherly Love, Dean Winchester Misses Sam Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilty Sam Winchester, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Omega Dean, Reunions, Sam Winchester Misses Dean Winchester, Sibling Bonding, Teacher Dean Winchester, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tale_to_tell/pseuds/tale_to_tell
Summary: Sam's a little nervous. Scratch that, he's a lot nervous. After all, going to your boyfriend's brother's wedding as a couple is a big step. Sam loves Gabe, though, and Gabe's brother Castiel is great, so he knows it's going to be okay.Sam's greatly mistaken.He knows Castiel's omega-groom.It's Dean. Sam hasn't seen or spoken to Dean in years.There's no way for Sam to leave the ceremony without creating a scene. But he treated Dean terribly in the past, how can Sam face him now? He can't do this to Dean, not on Dean's wedding day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 369





	Then Comes Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own supernatural
> 
> Big thanks to my beta [WeAreTheLuckyOnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheLuckyOnes) !!!

"You want me to go with you to your brother's wedding?" 

Gabe quirks a slanted grin. "Well don't sound so surprised." 

He looks confident (as he often does), but Sam can see how his shoulders tense and his lips thin just a little. 

"Sorry," Sam says, "I feel like it's a big step in our relationship, and it took me by surprise." 

"Do you not want to go?" Gabriel tenses further.

"No, it's not that." Sam quickly replies. "I just didn't expect you to ask me to go, but I totally want to go. You know, I've never met your brother before, so this will be cool." 

Gabriel relaxes and grins. "Yeah, Cassie's the best. His mate-to-be is pretty cool too." 

"Your brother is an alpha, right?" Sam asks.

"Yup." Gabe answers. "His mate is an omega." He smiles and fondly adds, "Feistiest one I've met. It's good for Cassie."

Sam smiles in response. He's nervous to meet Gabriel's family, but he’s also excited.

* * * * *

There isn’t much of a reason to think about the wedding again after Gabe’s initial invitation. Sam knows that Gabe’s brother lives a couple of hours up the coast, so he needs to arrange to take the Friday before the wedding off so that he can get there and enjoy some time before the rehearsal dinner. Gabe drives up the week beforehand for the bachelor party, which Sam is certain was raunchy as hell. Sam can’t take a whole week off before the wedding, though, not if he and Gabe still want to travel to New York in the summer, so he plans on meeting Gabe there.

The days after Gabriel leaves pass by slowly, until finally it’s Friday and Sam is able to start his mini-vacation. He’s also taken Monday off so that he doesn’t have to rush home on Sunday. 

Sam arrives in town at around two in the afternoon, which is a couple of hours before the rehearsal dinner. Sam takes his things to the hotel room he’s sharing with Gabe (and is sequentially pounced on and shoved onto the bed upon reuniting with Gabe). They spend the few hours before the rehearsal dinner getting _reacquainted_ with one another, and then Gabe has to leave. Sam offers to go with him, because he is an excellent boyfriend, but Gabe insists that Sam take some time to relax. It doesn’t take much convincing before Sam yields. He is, admittedly, tired from the drive over (even if it was nothing like the drives he used to go on with De- when Sam used to go on road trips) and from all of the exercise he’s done with Gabe since arriving. So, Sam kisses Gabe and bids him adieu and then orders room service and snuggles up in bed. Usually, Sam would prefer to explore the town a bit and get to learn its culture. But it’s six in the evening on a Friday night, so any museum worth going to is probably closed and Sam still has all of Sunday to wander around. 

Sam gets a caesar salad, which is one of the more unhealthy salads he permits himself to eat, as a treat and settles in to watch documentaries for the night. 

Gabe returns around eight with a carton of ice cream that Sam doesn’t bother to ask about. Gabe climbs onto the bed and they place the carton between them so they can share (although, Gabe eats far more than his fair share, not that Sam was going to eat a whole half-carton of ice cream anyways). Gabe tells Sam all about the rehearsal dinner, how beautiful and simple it was, and how nervous his brother looked. 

“He doesn’t have cold feet, though.” Gabe tells Sam. “He’s just excited to spend the rest of his life with the person who shares his soul. His own cheesy words, not mine.” 

Sam thinks that it sounds pretty nice to know that you’re going to spend the rest of your life with someone that you love. He thinks about Gabe and how Gabe enters Sam’s apartment at four in the afternoon covered head-to-toe in glue and glitter. He thinks about how Gabe will purposefully hug Sam, just to get him messy, before he goes to clean up. He thinks about how Gabe caught the stomach bug from one of his students and gave it to Sam, after Sam spent the whole weekend nursing him back to health. He thinks about how Gabe forces him to try a new type of candy or chocolate almost daily.

Yeah, spending your life with someone you love sounds pretty damn good. 

Gabe wakes Sam a whole hour and a half early so that they can have sex before the wedding. Gabe is fucking insatiable, and Sam would  _ never  _ admit that he enjoys it too.

Gabe knows anyway. 

Gabe has to leave hours earlier since he’s Castiel’s Best Man, which means that Sam gets some time to wander around the town before he has to get dressed and drive to the venue. Sam still gets to there before most people have arrived. It’s being held at some fancy hotel on the beach. The ceremony is outside and the reception is being held inside the hotel. It’s absolutely beautiful, and Sam can’t help but make mental notes of the things he’d like for his own wedding. 

Castiel and Gabe walk up to him as soon as they spot him.

Castiel shakes his hand and says, “Sam, thank you for coming.” 

“Hey, I’m really glad I get to be here for this,” Sam replies, because he doesn't know if he was actually invited or if he came as Gabe’s plus one. 

“As am I,” Castiel says, “you’re practically part of the family, and my mate and I appreciate it very much.”

Sam’s chest feels strangely tight and warm with emotion after that.

“Hey, where is your gorgeous mate, by the way?” Gabe asks, looking around. 

“He is getting ready.” Castiel answers. He fidgets nervously and then looks over his shoulder at the alter. 

“I should probably go stand up there.” He says.

“You should.” Gabriel agrees. “C’mon, I’ll go with you. Sam, you okay being alone?”

“Of course.” Sam replies. He gives Gabe a quick kiss and then watches his boyfriend guide Castiel to the altar. 

Sam busies himself by entertaining the children present: the flower girl and the ring-bearer. The flower girl enjoys braiding Sam’s long hair and the ring-bearer is content just to watch. Sam winces when the flower girl tugs harshly at his hair. When she finishes, she steps back and gives a satisfied nod. Then she looked over at the ring-bearer. The ring-bearer grabs his hair and runs away. 

Sam shakes his head. 

By that point, the other guests are starting to arrive, so Sam finds his seat on Castiel’s side. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that there is no real ‘alpha’ side and ‘omega’ side. Everyone just sort of sits wherever they want. Sam greets Gabe and Castiel’s family and mingles with other guests, but he can’t seem to find anyone that is strictly the omega’s family. At first Sam is confused by this, then he is saddened. He realizes that the omega must not have many family members. 

As more people begin to arrive and the area starts to get crowded, Sam realizes that the first row of the ‘omega’ side holds all of the omega’s family, because those seats are reserved. Sam doesn’t get a good look at who’s there, there’s people in the way and non-relatives mingling around so Sam wouldn’t be able to tell who was actually family and who’s just standing near the front row. He’s pretty sure that this blonde and brunette pair of women are family because they never move far. Sam doesn’t catch sight of their faces. 

Eventually, it becomes obvious that there is one seat on the front row of the omega’s side that no one is claiming. From the angle he is at, Sam is unable to see who the piece of paper is reserved for. He means to go over and check it out, because he’s curious, but by the time he ends his conversation with Gabe’s aunt, Amara, the wedding is beginning. 

Sam finds his seat in the second row and watches as the ceremony commences. Gabe looks really handsome in his tux and he sends Sam a truly lecherous look when they catch each other’s eyes, making Sam blush. 

Sam cannot help but cast a curious glance in the direction of the reserved seat. He is surprised when he sees it is empty still. 

The omega’s family did not come. 

A surprisingly bitter feeling claws up Sam’s stomach and into his throat. He looks away, hurting for the omega who has so little family. 

Sam watches the rest of the people as they walk up to the altar. The flower girl pauses when she sees him and hands him a petal instead of tossing it around. It earns some “awws” from the crowd. 

The music changes. 

Sam knows this means the omega is about to walk. He stands with the rest of the crowd and watches. He doesn’t get a good view of the omega at first since he is near the front. By the time the omega is nearing Sam’s row, he looks to the other side of the audience, maybe searching for his absent family member. 

The omega joins Castiel on stage. He leans forward and whispers something in Castiel’s ear that makes the alpha smile softly. 

Sam and the crowd sit. 

The omega looks from Castiel to the officiant and says something more that makes the officiant chuckle lightly. Then the omega steps into his place. 

He looks at the crowd and-

Sam feels like the world has fallen out from under him.

It’s Dean. 

The omega is Dean. 

Sam feels like he can’t breath. He jerks in his chair but quickly realizes there’s no way to leave without causing a big scene. Instead Sam looks down and prays that Dean doesn’t notice him.

Dean’s getting married.

Sam hasn’t heard from Dean in, God, it must’ve been years. He hasn’t heard from him since he moved to California, blocked all of the numbers in his phone, and then promptly deleted them. 

Just remembering that night makes Sam burn with regret and shame. He had been angry, and more than a little drunk. At the time, he had thought that it was a symbol of his independence and freedom. Now, though, he knows it was a just a stupid, idiotic move done by his immature past self. 

But Dean is here now. 

And he’s getting married to Castiel. 

Castiel who is an alpha. 

The Dean that Sam remembered  _ never _ would have married an alpha. He remembers Dean as the fiery omega who wouldn't take shit from any alpha, who would kick anyone’s ass if they dared to think of him as anything less because of his designation. Dean had been so convinced, back then, that he would never marry an alpha. Sam remembered being terrified when he first presented alone in some seedy motel, with Dean and John off working, that Dean would be furious when he returned and found Sam as a stupid knot-head alpha. It didn’t matter that John was an alpha too; if anything John’s behavior as an alpha only served to fuel Dean’s distaste towards alphas. Dean had taken one sniff after returning and had pulled Sam into a tight hug, saying he’d love him no matter what and he was fucking glad that Sam was an alpha because it meant he never had to go through the shit that omegas often struggled with. Dean had sworn to raise Sam the correct way so he’d never turn out to be an ass.

Sam feels himself flush with guilt. 

He hadn’t treated Dean well that last day they’d seen each other. 

He was just a stupid knot-headed alpha, God, he still  _ is _ one. 

Sam tenses and quickly ducks his head when Dean’s gaze passes over him. He can’t face his brother, not now. He doesn’t know how Dean will react to seeing Sam here, on his wedding day no less. 

Sam can’t ruin this for him. 

He also can’t leave. It would be much too obvious. He’s in the second row, everyone would notice if he left, Dean especially. Sam can only sit here and watch his brother get married. 

Damn. Sam knows he has no right to feel hurt, but he can’t help the twisting pain in his chest when he realizes that Dean is getting married and didn’t invite him. It’s really not Dean’s fault - Sam changed his number after leaving for Stanford, after their fight, and never reconnected with him. Dean wouldn’t know how to find Sam, and Sam wouldn’t be very surprised if Dean hadn’t tried. 

Dean and Castiel look so happy together. Sam is shocked to see his brother’s eyes full of tears. 

Dean really has changed in the past several years. 

Sam’s eyes wander around the crowd as the ceremony commences. He focuses on the first row on Dean’s side, curiously wondering if he knows anyone there. He can only see the back of their heads at most, the angle is bad. 

Sam sees the blonde and brunette pair again, and his mind flashes back suddenly to when he and Dean would spend their summers and, if they were lucky, their holidays at Bobby Singer’s scrapyard while John was gone. He remembers running around with Dean and Jo, damn, he hasn’t thought about Jo in years, until Ellen called them in for dinner. 

Sam stares at the pair some more and then decides that it must be Jo and Ellen, which means that Bobby is probably sitting next to them. Sam doesn’t think he knows anyone else in the row. 

Castiel and Dean have two groomsmen each. Gabriel is Castiel’s best man and Sam vaguely recognizes the other groomsman as a relative - Gabriel’s cousin, Sam thinks, Balthazar. Sam doesn’t recognize Dean’s groomsmen. Well, groomspeople. Dean’s best man is actually his best woman. She’s a short woman with bright red hair. The groomsman is a large, bearded man.

Sam feels another pang of guilt. He doesn’t even know his brother’s groomspeople. 

The ceremony passes in a surreal sort of daze for Sam. He knows that Gabriel has been casting him concerned glances since Sam failed to smile back when Gabriel grinned at him during the first five minutes of the ceremony. Sam’s too damn distracted and overwhelmed. What is he supposed to do? He has to get away as soon as the ceremony is over, but without anyone noticing. He can text Gabe and say he’s feeling sick, but he’ll still have to explain to Gabe later.

Oh, hell. 

How will Sam avoid Dean during the holidays? The only reason that Sam missed last Christmas was that he got the flu, and there’s no way that Sam will be able to make an excuse every holiday. He doesn’t want to keep Gabe from visiting his family. Sam knows that Castiel is important to him. 

Sam’s head is spinning and he has to look down. 

There’s no way around it. If Sam is with Gabe, then it’s inevitable that he’ll meet Dean again. 

Sam does his best to keep his breathing under control. He’s had panic attacks in the past and this would be the absolute worst time  _ ever  _ for another one to hit. He counts in his head and tries to focus on what he can sense. He tries not to feel overcrowded with everyone around him. 

Sam’s not sure how long he stares at the ground, trying to keep himself calm, but eventually everyone stands and starts cheering. He forces himself onto unsteady legs and turns away from the aisle so that there’s no chance of Dean seeing him. 

He needs to leave.

Now.

He waits with everyone else as the wedding party moves back to the hotel and towards the reception. He allows himself to move with the rest of the crowd, but instead of going to the hotel, he breaks away and makes for the parking lot. He keeps his head down - the last thing he needs is for Jo or Ellen or, God forbid, Bobby to notice him. He can only imagine the confrontation that will follow. 

“Sam!” 

Sam freezes. He’s still close to the other guests, but the parking lot is in sight. He could make a run for it. 

“Sam!” 

Gabe’s shorter form slides into front of Sam. He looks worried, a large change from the cocky expressions he normally wears. 

“Hey, talk to me.”

God, his voice is softer too. Sam must look pretty bad for Gabe to be treating him with kid gloves. 

“Sam?” 

Sam meets his boyfriend’s eyes. “I gotta leave.”

“Why?” Gabriel asks, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What’s wrong? You feeling sick?”

Sam swallows roughly. He could lie and say that yes, he is. But Sam can’t lie to Gabe. 

“It’s something else.” He says. He can scent Gabe’s worry and confusion and it makes him feel even more guilty. 

“You can tell me.” Gabe replies quietly. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Castiel right now?” Sam asks. “Aren’t they having their first dance, or something?” 

Gabe rolls his eyes. “I told him I needed to check on you, he’s cool with it. You’re more important than watching my brother dance with his omega. Plus, there’s going to be videos later.” 

Sam feels his heart melt a bit. He knows that Gabe is bluffing - this is a tremendous occasion for Castiel, and even if the alpha is okay with Gabe not watching the first dance, Sam  _ knows  _ that Gabe doesn’t want to miss it. He needs to get through this quickly.

“I know Dean.” 

Gabe blinks. That probably wasn’t what he was expecting Sam to say. Sam opens his mouth to explain but he finds that the words get lodged in his throat. He closes his mouth and looks away, ashamed. 

“Oh.” Gabe’s voice is hesitant, upset. “Do you still, uh, care for him?”

Sam nods. Of course he still cares for Dean. How could he not? Dean raised him. 

“Okay.” Gabe says. He sounds absolutely devastated, which makes Sam look over at him. 

Sam is shocked to see Gabe’s eyes are red and tear-filled. 

“Gabe?” He asks, alarmed. He reaches for Gabe and freezes when the beta pulls away. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Gabe questions, eyes lowered.

Now it’s Sam’s turn to be confused. He doesn’t know why Gabe is so upset and why he would even care to know when Sam last saw Dean. 

“I dunno.” Sam shrugs. “Years ago. We got in a really big fight, and I said things that I shouldn’t have.” 

“How long were you two together?” 

Now Sam is baffled. “I don’t know. Why does that even matter?”

Gabe’s eyes flash angrily. “It matters a lot, Sam! You’ve just seen your ex-boyfriend for the first time in years and you admit you still care for him and-”

“What the hell?” Sam interrupts, shocked more than anything. “Ex-boyfriend? Dean’s not my ex-boyfriend, Gabe, he’s my brother!”

Gabe stares at him, his jaw slack for a moment. It begins to click for Sam why Gabe was so upset. He quickly reaches for Gabe again and is relieved when Gabe doesn’t flinch. 

“Gabe, I love you.” He says as earnestly as he can. “I swear, there’s no one else I have feelings for. Dean’s my brother, the estranged one I told you about. It took me by surprise.” 

Gabe works his mouth for a moment. He doesn’t seem to be on the verge of tears anymore, thank God. 

“Dean’s your brother?”

“Yes.” Sam nods his head vigorously. 

Gabe stares at him for a second. “You scared me, you asshole.”

Sam lets out a sigh of relief and goes limp against Gabe. Gabe is surprisingly strong for someone with such a small stature, and he keeps Sam upright. 

“Sorry.” Sam mumbles against Gabe’s shoulder. He relaxes further when Gabe wraps his arms around him.

“Yeah, you’re forgiven, and I love you too.” Gabe replies. He pats Sam’s back and then shoves him so he’s standing up. “So… your brother?”

“Yeah.” Sam says. He shakes his head. “Damn, I can’t believe he’s here. I haven’t seen him in so long.” 

“What do you want to do?” Gabe asks him, watching him carefully. 

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugs. “It’s not like I can avoid him.” 

“We can leave if you want.” Gabe offers.

Sam rolls his eyes. “No way, you’re not missing Castiel’s only wedding because I can’t get my shit together.”

“What makes you think that it’s going to be his only wedding?”

Sam just raises his eyebrows until Gabe relents.

“Fine, yeah, he’s not going to get married again. Probably. Dean might die, or something.”

“Gabe!”

“But that’s very unlikely!” Gabe hastily finishes, holding his hands up placatingly. 

Sam lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Okay, well, I’ve got to face him at some point.”

“That you do, Samsquatch.” Gabriel nods and then takes his hand. “Chin up, I’ll be there with you.” 

“Oh, joy.” Sam replies, deadpan. Gabriel scowls and Sam manages a grin at him. He leans forward to press a small peck to Gabe’s lips. “Thanks for checking up on me.” 

Gabe looks quite pleased with himself. “That’s what good boyfriends do. Now, come on! The sooner we do this, the better.”

Sam hesitates. “What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if we make a scene and I ruin his wedding?”

Gabe looks at him with a soft expression. 

“Dean’s a really good guy, as I’m sure you know. It’ll be fine.”

“Dean has a temper.” Sam protests, shuffling his feet. 

“Not so much anymore.” Gabe replies. “C’mon, Sammoose.” 

He leads Sam towards the hotel by the hand. Sam feels extremely self-conscious. He’s lucky that the other guests are already inside and have not witnessed his breakdown.

Sam’s hands begin to sweat as Gabe guides them through the hotel to the reception room. Gabe doesn’t mention it, because he’s an awesome boyfriend. 

Several people come up to Gabe and try to start conversations with him, but he politely and expertly excuses himself and Sam. Most of the guests are seated and chatting as they wait to eat, but there are still many people up and about and talking, so Sam and Gabe are able to approach the head table without being noticed by Castiel and Dean. The happy couple are standing and talking with their family. Up close, Sam recognizes Ellen, Bobby, and Jo, and he feels a shiver shoot up his spine. 

There’s no going back.

Gabe squeezes his hand once to make sure he’s okay. Sam offers him a forced smile in return that he’s sure that Gabe can see right through. 

Sam takes a deep breath. 

Then, Gabe pulls him up to Castiel and Dean. The couple are speaking softly to one another and so they don’t notice Gabe and Sam until Gabe throws his arms around Castiel.

“So proud of you, little bro!” He exclaims. Dean hasn’t noticed Sam yet. Sam is practically vibrating, he's so nervous and stressed. 

“Please do not mess up my hair.” Castiel says, but he’s grinning as he returns Gabe’s hug. 

“Me? Never!” Gabe replies. That’s a lie, Gabe would totally give Castiel a noogie if they weren’t at a wedding. He’s childish like that. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Gabe says again, pulling back from Castiel. “Welcome to the family, Deano!”

Sam can only stare at his brother as Dean smiles widely at Gabe. He’s not very surprised that Dean hasn’t noticed him yet, it’s his wedding day and Sam is probably the last person that Dean expects to see. Plus, Sam is way taller than the last time he saw Dean in person. 

“I’d like to introduce you to my date,” Gabe says, gesturing to Sam, and Sam feels his heart lurch.

Dean’s eyes land on Sam and Sam can see the wave of tension that ripples throughout his brother’s body as they make eye-contact. 

“Congratulations, Dean.” Sam says softly. 

“Sam?” Dean gasps, his voice a mere croak. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam can see Gabe whispering quickly to Castiel, whose eyes widen when he realizes who Sam is.

“What the hell are you doing here?” There’s no heat behind Dean’s words, but Sam can’t help but flinch anyways. 

“I’m Gabe’s boyfriend.” He shrugs. “Small world, huh?”

“Sam?!” 

Sam winces and closes his eyes tightly for a brief moment. He feels Gabe slip his hand into Sam’s. He opens his eyes again and steadies his breath.

“Heya, Bobby.” He says weakly. 

“You missed the ceremony!”

Sam blinks, confusion flooding him. That was far from what he expected Bobby to say, and he can’t help but frown at the older alpha.

“What do you mean?”

“Your seat was empty.” Bobby continues. “I hadn’t realized that Dean got ahold of you and that you were coming.”

“My seat?”

Bobby pauses and gives Sam a calculating look. He glances over at Dean, who’s wide-eyed. 

“Someone better start explaining what’s going on.” He nearly growls. 

“Sam is my boyfriend.” Gabe offers. “We didn’t realize the coincidence until Deano started walking down the aisle.”

Bobby’s eyebrows raise and he nods slowly. “Well, ain’t that strange?” 

“Sam!” 

Sam is given only a moment’s warning before Jo practically bowls into him and hugs him tightly. Sam lets out a gasp before he can hug her back. 

“Nice to see you too, Jo.” He says, smiling a little.

Jo pulls away and promptly slaps him with much more force than Sam would've guessed she possessed. His head whips to the side with an audible crack and his hand raises on its own accord to touch his now burning cheek. 

“How dare you disappear on us!” She says, glaring. 

Sam hangs his head. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’d better be.” Jo replies, her arms crossed. “And you’d better not do that again!”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re almost as scary as your mom?” Sam asks. 

“I’m choosing to take that as a complement, Sam Winchester.” Ellen says as she stands next to Jo. “You’ve gotten tall.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s been a while.” Sam sheepishly replies. 

Ellen fixes him with a hard glare. “You’re damn right it has. Good of you to show up for your brother’s wedding though, intentional or not.” 

“About that,” Dean cuts in with a glance at Sam, “could I speak with Sam alone?”

Oh, God. Sam doesn’t know if he’s ever been this nervous in his life. 

Bobby looks between Dean and Sam and nods. 

“We’ll keep the guests happy.” Gabe adds, grabbing onto Castiel’s forearm. Sam watches as Dean and Castiel share a meaningful look. Then, Dean looks at Sam and nods his head. There isn’t really a space for them to speak alone, unless they leave the room, but Sam doesn’t want to pull Dean away from his wedding completely. They go off to the side, far enough away so that no one will be able to eavesdrop.

“So,” Dean starts as he eyes Sam, “how’ve you been?”

Sam feels like he’s ten-years-old again and is waiting for Dean to pick him up and notice a black eye he’s gotten from shoving this bully away from another kid. He’s terrified. 

“I’m well.” Sam replies, sounding rougher than he means to. “How’re you?” 

“I’m pretty good, can’t complain.” Dean responds. 

“Congratulations again.” Sam says. 

Dean’s expression softens, and to Sam’s surprise, Dean blushes. 

“Thanks, man.” He says, head ducking. “Cas’s the best, and I’m real lucky to marry him.” 

Sam can see, right then, how much Dean has changed for him to able to say something so affectionate without worrying if he sounds girly, for him to say something honest and genuine and not cover it up in his sarcasm, and for him to say something so loving about someone else without adding in self-depreciation. The old Dean would’ve added something like, “I don’t know what he’s doing, slumming it with my stupid ass,” or, “What can I say? I’m a catch!”

Sam feels his chest swell with warmth. He’s so happy for his brother. 

His happiness must bleed into his scent, because Dean meets his eye with a raised brow. 

“I’m happy for you.” Sam explains. “Seems like you’ve got an awesome life, man.” 

Obviously, Sam doesn’t really know if the rest of Dean’s life is as nice as his marriage, but he imagines that it is, just judging by the amount Dean’s changed. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty sweet.” Dean agrees. “Cas owns a used bookstore. It’s how we met, actually.” 

“And what about you?” Sam asks, because while it’s really great to hear Dean talk about Castiel, Sam is much more interested in what Dean has been up to.

“Well, I got my GED and went to college. Now I’m working at the elementary school as a kindergarten teacher.” Dean answers.

Sam can’t stop the surprise that enters his scent. Dean laughs a little. 

“Yeah, nothin’ like I said I do.” He admits. “I kind of just felt my calling, ya know?” 

Sam does know. He nods slowly. “That’s really great man.” 

“Thanks.” Dean says. “What about you?” 

“I’m a lawyer now.” Sam says. “I work with Family and Juvenile Law.”

Dean nods. “That’s nice. How’d you meet Gabe?” 

Sam smiles a little. “I went into his café and he talked me into a date. Promised me a free drink if I said yes, and another drink if it was less than I expected.”

“Sounds like Gabe.” Dean chuckles. “Glad that it went well, though. Gabe goes on and on about you. I can’t say he’s ever mentioned your name.” 

“Yeah, Gabe never said your name either.” Sam says. “Guess that’s how this all started, huh?” 

They fall silent. Sam can feel tension building in the air. They’re getting closer to the elephant in the room.

“Would you have come if you knew it was my wedding?” Dean asks. He’s not meeting Sam’s eyes. 

Sam thinks about it. He almost left after realizing it was Dean, but that was because he was scared. 

“Yeah, if I knew you would be okay with it.” He answers. “I’ve really missed you, Dean, and I’m sorry for how I left you. That was a real jerk move.” 

Sam can see the tension leaving Dean’s shoulders and his heart soars.

“I missed ya too, Sammy.” Dean says. “I am okay with it, by the way. I - uh - I saved a seat for you.” 

Sam blinks. “You did?” 

“Course.” Dean replies. “Front row, man.” 

Sam thinks back to the empty chair he saw. That had been for  _ him _ . 

“It was more symbolic than anything.” Dean continues, rambling. “No one knew your number, so there wasn’t any real way to get a hold of you. I mean, I guess I could’ve asked Charlie to scour the internet, but I wanted to respect your privacy and I figured if you wanted to see me again you would’ve already texted me or something-”

“I don’t have your number.” Sam cuts in. “I made a stupid mistake and I haven’t had your number in years. But I want it, if you’re willing to give it.” 

Dean flashes a brilliant smile and holds out a hand. Sam fumbles for his phone in his pocket and then unlocks it so that Dean can enter his number. Dean types in a new contact and passes the phone back to Sam.

“I really missed you, De.” Sam blurts. “I’m so sorry for leaving like that and never calling. God, I feel like such an ass.” 

“S’alright, Sammy.” Dean replies softly. “You’re here now, and that’s what matters.” 

It’s another tribute to how much Dean has changed that he is able to forgive Sam so easily without shouting at him first or making a smartass comment.

“I’m not leaving.” Sam declares. “Well, I gotta go back home at some point, but I’m not going to let you out of my life again.” 

“Sounds fine to me.” Dean says. “There’s room for you at the head table, if you’re interested. Sorry I couldn’t make you my best man. My friend Charlie was actually my best woman, and my friend Benny was my other groomsman. I can introduce you to them.” 

“That would be awesome.” Sam says honestly. He’s rewarded with Dean’s beaming smile. 

“C’mon. We can catch up some more later. Let’s get back to my wedding.” Dean nods towards the others and takes a step back to the head table. Before he can go any farther, Sam grabs Dean’s forearm and hauls him into a hug. Dean freezes with surprise but quickly relaxes and hugs him back. Sam is hit with Dean’s familiar scent. It’s a little different now that he’s mated to Castiel, but it’s comforting all the same and Sam breathes it in nostalgically. 

“Love you, Dean.” He whispers.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean replies good-naturedly. “Love you too, bitch.”

Sam tightens his hug. He’s  _ not  _ going to cry. “Jerk.” 

“Alright, enough with the chick-flick moment.” Dean says, pulling away. 

“Dean, you literally just got married. This whole day is about chick-flick moments.” Sam replies with a laugh. Dean just rolls his eyes and saunters back to the others. Sam follows him and is immediately swarmed with his family. 

“Glad to see you’ve made up, ya idjit.” Bobby says fondly. “Welcome back.” 

Gabe sides up to Sam. “Feeling better?” 

“I’m feeling fucking fantastic.” Sam replies. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.” 

“Don’t you forget it.” Gabe says, smirking. “Let’s get this shindig on the road. I want some cake!” 

Dean meets Sam’s eyes above Gabe’s head and rolls them. Sam grins in response. He looks around and watches Jo and Ellen interacting with Dean’s groomspeople and Bobby chatting with Castiel and Dean. Gabe’s bickering with his cousin over something that’s probably stupid. 

Yeah, this feels right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that kept nagging at me :) I absolutely love reunion fics (which is probably obvious) so this was particularly fun to write 
> 
> let me know what you think! if you have any fic suggestions, feel free to hit me up on my [Tumblr](http://tale-to-tell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, come join the ProfoundBond discord to meet other peeps who love Destiel [here](https://discord.gg/profoundbond)
> 
> I hope everyone had a great week and will have an awesome weekend! stay safe and healthy my friends :D  
> -cap out-


End file.
